Sleep
by MingoGirl
Summary: Saya is having trouble getting to sleep, and who else could help her but Haji?


**Well…this is my first Blood+ fanfic, so I hope y'all like it. It takes place during the time skip, but there are no spoilers…unless you didn't know about the time skip. Sorry. I don't own Poets of the Fall or Blood+, although I wouldn't mind borrowing Haji ;) And I would recommend looking up the song Sleep while you listen to this. Enjoy!**

Sleep

Saya hesitantly lifted blankets of the small bed and awkwardly slid into the awaiting arms of her chevalier. He pulled her close to his warm, bare chest and held her tightly, thoroughly enjoying the rare moment of tenderness his Queen allowed herself only when she fed from him. Uncertainly, Saya stretched her arm across his toned abdomen. No matter how often they did this, she could never get over her initial shyness.

Haji tilted his head back and waited. Saya didn't move.

"Saya," he breathed. "Please."

"I," she paused. "I don't know."

"It will help you," he murmured. "You know it will make you feel better."

"Haji…" she whispered. She hesitated again. Finally: "If that is what you wish."

Haji's short chuckle was cut short by Saya's sharp fangs digging into the tender flesh of his neck, just above his pulse point. He tilted his head back further to allow her plenty of room. The chevalier could feel his beloved Queen's heart pounding against his chest; he assumed from the thrill of feeding. She knew he hated to feed from him- or anyone- but he also knew that if she didn't she would descend into madness.

As Saya continued to drink, Haji absent-mindedly stared out the window as the first milky dregs of sunlight peered over the horizon.

'_It must be near six,' _Haji mused to himself. _'We fought all night. Again.'_

Not more than a minute later, Saya gently withdrew from Haji's neck. She watched with morbid interest as the small wound healed itself in a matter of seconds. Tenderly, she caressed the newly healed skin. "I am so sorry," she whispered.

"It is my duty as your chevalier," he murmured stoically as he sat up and began to remove himself from Saya's bed.

"Wait!" Saya cried.

Haji froze and met her russet eyes. He waited for her to continue.

"Would you…" she trailed off. Heat and color flooded her face. "Would you…stay? With me? Please?"

Haji laid himself back down. "If that is your wish," he murmured.

"Thank you," she mumbled.

Haji did not answer; he merely pulled her back into his arms and held her close. Or he tried to. Before they could get settled, Saya leapt from the bed and drew the curtains, plunging the room into near blackness. She crawled back into the bed and Haji pulled her to him for the third time. She draped her arm around his middle again and laid her head on his chest and listened to the steady beating of his heart. Her own heart was still pounding frantically against her ribs.

Haji felt the panicked pounding of her heart as he held close. He knew she would never get to sleep without aid, so he asked her: "Would you like me to sing to you?"

Saya propped herself up and looked at him curiously. "What?"

A small smile played around the corners of his lips. "Would you like me to sing to you?" he repeated. "To help you sleep."

"Um, sure, I guess." She placed her head back on his chest and closed her eyes. A small chuckle vibrated through his chest before Haji began his song.

_Hear your heartbeat, _

_Beat a frantic pace_

_Ann it's not even 7 a.m._

_You're feeling the rush of anguish settling, _

_You cannot help showing them in._

Saya shivered in delight at the rich alto resonating in her ears. Haji's soothing voice had her bones turning into jelly of the blackberry variety.

_Hurry up then,_

_Or you'll behind and_

_They will take control of you._

_And you need to heal the hurt behind your eyes._

_Fickle words crowding your mind._

Saya realized then that the lyrics to Haji's song could loosely be applied to her- their- life. If she allowed herself to roam too far from her family, Diva and her ilk would take control of her- if they didn't just kill her. Solomon had already tried; filling her mind with words like "sister" and "blood".

_So, _

_Sleep, sugar, let your dreams flood in;_

_Like waves of sweet fire, you're safe within._

_Sleep, sweetie, let your flood come rushing in,_

_And carry you over to a new morning._

Haji was right; she needed to sleep and allow her mind to be filled with pleasant images- if only for a little while. The epithet, however; was that just the song, or was there something more? Saya was becoming far too drowsy to pursue the thought any further, nor did she wish to interrupt the delicious lyrics spilling from Haji's lips.

_Try as you might, you try to give it up;_

_Seems to be holding on fast._

_It's hand in your hand; a shadow over you,_

_A beggar for soul in your face._

She tried to give up being human, but no matter what she did, Saya could never release her upbringing. The feeling of her father's hand in her own as she ran excitedly through Okinawa was ingrained too deeply in her memory. The feeling of Kai or Riku holding onto her was an integral part of who she was. She would do anything to keep what was left of her family safe and with her.

_Still it don't matter if you won't listen,_

_You just need to heal,_

_Make good all your lies,_

_Move on and don't look behind._

Saya wanted to chuckle, but her tired body wouldn't obey. It was a reflection of her personality; she never listened to anyone once her mind was set on something. Why did she need to heal though? She wasn't injured…not on the outside anyway. Her mind, her heart, and soul were in tattered shreds. If she could correct the mistake she made the day she set Diva free, then maybe, just maybe, she could let go of her past and finally move forward with her life.

_So,_

_Sleep, sugar, let your dreams flood in._

_Like waves of sweet fire, you're safe within._

_Sleep, sweetie, let your flood come rushing in, _

_And carry you over to a new morning._

So close to sleep, Saya could only vaguely register Haji's words. They echoed pleasantly in her ears, lulling her deeper into another world- a better world.

_Day after day,_

_Fickle visions messing with your head,_

_Fickle, vicious,_

_Sleeping in your bed._

Only when someone- namely Haji- was near her could Saya get any decent rest. This was the first time she had mustered enough courage to ask him to stay, so needless to say, Saya didn't get much quality sleep; Solomon's words would dance in her mind whenever she would try to sleep. Blood family or the family that cared for her? Which to side with? Saya thought she should know, but the answer would always elude her.

_Messing with your head,_

_Fickle visions,_

_Fickle vicious._

Solomon…his words from that day at the Zoo, they were beginning to prick her mind again, just like the thorns from the pink roses she had so loved… They were creating images in her mind that would shatter the moment she focused on them, ripping her thoughts and memories; destroying them the way glass sliced flesh.

_So,_

_Sleep, sugar, let your dreams flood in,_

_Like waves of sweet fire; you're safe within._

_Sleep, sweetie, let your floods come rushing in,_

_And carry you over to a new morning._

Haji was here though, keeping her safe in his strong arms. He would never let her get hurt; he would always protect her. With that though firmly in her mind, Saya finally allowed herself to succumb to sleep, knowing that when she woke, Haji would be there, watching over her.

"Thank you Haji," she mumbled. "Thank you for keeping the nightmares away."

"Anything for you my Queen…my love." His words fell on deaf ears, for Saya was already asleep.

**Me: Well there you have it! My first Blood****+ fanfiction! I hope everyone enjoyed it!**

**Saya: *yawn* I didn't know you could sing Haji.**

**Haji: I told you when you first tried to teach me to play the cello that I had already been instructed how to sing and dance.**

**Saya: Yeah, but I hadn't ever had any proof!**

**Haji: All you had to do was ask.**

**Solomon: I like how even when she is in your arms and you are **_**shirtless**_**, she still thinks of me!**

**Saya: And how much I don't like you because you made me question my resolve!**

**Haji: Saya.**

**Joel I: Why do you always do that? Just say her name like that? It's weird.**

**Saya: JOEL?!**

**Me: Oh my gosh! Zombie!**

**Joel I: What?**

**Me: Run away! But leave a review first!**


End file.
